Jack's Frozen Fever
by Stephanie Silverfield
Summary: When Jack misses Anna's 19th Birthday due to Guardian duties, he rushes back to Elsa and Arendelle only to find things are not as he thought they would be... This is a Jelsa one-shot (possible two-shot). Takes place after Rise of the Guardians and Frozen Fever. (Rated T, just in case.)


All characters, places, and references to Rise of the Guardians are the property of DreamWorks© and I do not own them.

All characters, places, and references to Frozen Fever are the property of Disney© and I do not own them.

* * *

 _Elsa is gonna kill me._

She's worked for weeks to make Anna's 19th Birthday the best birthday ever, and I missed it.

Though I'm fairly sure I _might_ be able to explain how a few rogue Nightmares somehow trashed Bunny's Warren and I had to help the others repair the damage… if she doesn't freeze me as soon as I walk in.

I fly over Elsa's Ice Palace and notice Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf leaving it. _What they doing here? Am I really so late I completely missed the party?_

I don't stop to chat. If I'm as late as I think I am, the sooner I get to my Snowflake, the better off I'll be.

I still can't believe the beautiful, smart, and loving (though probably not very loving towards me right now) Snow Queen is my girlfriend. Even though we didn't exactly hit it off when we met, I ended up falling hard for her, fast. Luck for me, she fell for me too.

I fly straight into the Palace and up the stairs towards Elsa's room, pausing at the door when I hear a loud sneeze. _Please tell me Anna isn't ill, not on her birthday._

I hear Anna talking through the door but can't make out all the words, "When Kristoff gets back… just have to go right back… Marshmallow likes company…"

I hear a groan and nothing else. _Maybe Anna isn't sick and it was a regular sneeze, it is allergy season after all._ So I knock on the door, "Elsa?"

I hear another groan and a congested, "Go away Jack."

 _Ok, Anna's alright, but something's wrong with my Snowflake._ I open the door and am immediately swamped by a bunch of little snow critters. "What the-!"

"I said go- a- a- ACHOO! Away."

To my complete and utter surprise, Elsa, not Anna, is the one sick in bed. Elsa's refusing to even look towards me but Anna says to me, "Elsa's got a cold Jack, and every time she sneezes, a few snowgies appear." and shrugs.

"Snowgies?"

Anna simply nods towards the snow critters still swarming around me. Snowgies. I guess they're snow boogies so it makes sense. More sense then Marshmallow for a snow goblin does. Bet Olaf loves having little siblings now.

It makes sense now; Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf leaving the Ice Palace; Anna's earlier statement; and why, when I flew over the Southern Isles, I saw Hans covered in snow and manure. Elsa did mention something about a birthday bugle… _I missed one funny party. Kristoff and the others must have taken all the snowgies up to the Ice Palace. I wonder if they know they'll have to take more when they get back._

Anna turns towards me, "Can you watch her while I go down to the kitchens? I'm going to get her some soup."

"Of course I would." I would do anything for Elsa.

"Great. Be back in a minute!" and runs off.

I look back at Elsa, "And here I though the cold never bothered you."

She finally looks to me, "Shut. Up. Frost. This isn't _the_ cold it's a- a- ACHOO!" and few more snowgies appear, " _a_ cold."

I chuckle and say, "Never knew you could get sick, Snowflake. Glad I can't." over 300 years old and never had a sick day, ever.

"At least Anna seems happy to play nurse to you."

"Go away Frost."

* * *

 **One Week Later**

"What was that about you not getting sick, Frost?"

"Ha-ha, very fun- fun- ACHOO! Funny, Snowflake."

She laughs and I just glare at the new snowgies that appear. _Curse me and my big mouth._

After she quits laughing, I ask "Since Anna nursed you back to health Snowflake, does that mean you'll nurse me back to health?"

She gives me a small smile, "Of course, Jack. You're my boyfriend; I'll always be willing to take care of you." She holds out a bowl of soup to me, "Just let this teach you never to miss my little sister's birthday again!"

"If it means never getting a cold again, I'll never miss anyone in Aren- Aren- ACHOO! Arendelle's birthday again."

I watch the newest snowgies meet their 'siblings'. _I hope Olaf wanted some cousins…_


End file.
